True Colours
by Hecate18
Summary: Shuichi ponders Yuki's character and which aspects he loves most about the romance novelist.


**True Colours **

Paring: Shuichi/Yuki

Warnings: It's a bit fluffy… and it's a song fic!!! gasps

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami and the song 'True Colours' belongs to Cindy Lauper… But jus' for the record 'I do not claim to own either Gravitation or True Colours.'

A/N: My First Gravitation fic!!!! This may or may not be a one shot, but I don't want to make any promises because I haven't yet decided. Just read and enjoy for now.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It really bothers me you know, when people assume that just because I'm young and naïve I obviously don't understand the meaning of love.

For once I'd just like to ask them if they understand the true meaning of it all, if anyone understands. The feeling of being on an ultimate high, so high that your stomach does flip-flops and you don't know whether it's from nausea or excitement… I want to know if they understand that it hurts a little.

I want to know if this is what I'm supposed to feel.

I know that love isn't flowers and sunshine and though I may act like it is, it's only because it's the way I am; seeing the best in everything, a true optimist. That's why we fit so well… opposites attract.

* * *

_  
You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small  
_

* * *

Falling so deeply without any explanation… must've been just childish infatuation. But I know the difference; I had my idols didn't I? Sakuma-san, even Seguchi-san, though over the years I guess I've matured a little, I think I'm the only one who's noticed though! 

I can practically hear the sighs of exasperation, and to be honest I don't mind anymore; I owe them no explanations, and really they're just looking out for me, sometimes I need looking after.

Yuki's always looked after me, from the moment I jumped in front of his Mercedes. He does it in the most aloof way you can only see if you're really looking. He's like a really _really_ big book that you have to read every time he does something, even if you read it a thousand times before; because it's full of complicated words that never make sense the first time, nor the second, nor the third. You just have to keep reading till you grasp it.

* * *

_  
But I see your true colors__  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow  
_

* * *

I look after him too; I want him to see that I'm grateful, just for him being on my mind when I wake up, for making sure that I'm always covered when I'm sleeping (even when I'm on the couch). 

He may not need **me**, but he needs someone and as long as I'm alive, I'll love him. I'll buy him cute little lighters and I'll always make sure his laptop is charged. I'll keep singing to him when I give him massages (even though he claims he hates it but falls asleep none the less), and always hold him close when he whimpers in his sleep never mentioning it in the morning.

I hope someday he'll tell me **everything**, so that way I can _know him_ and love him; I envy the bond he an Tohma-san share, and I hate the fact that in Tohma-sans eye's I'll only ever be good enough for N-G records, never for Yuki. Maybe someday he'll get over it, because its hard work competing with Tohma-san.

Ryuichi-kun once told me that Tohma shined, which is probably true; Ryu-kun is very observant. Maybe that's what Yuki saw in him, like what I see in Hiro.

I'll ask him about that sometime.

The distant typing sounds came to a halt; I found it strange how I was subconsciously attuned to the sound, but then again I seemed to be unconsciously and consciously attuned to Yuki most of the time.

I had to unstick my arms from the coffee table due to resting on them for so long; it was kinda painful, I'm sure some remnants of my skin were still stuck to the table. I tried to make myself look presentable for when Yuki finally emerged but I don't think I was very successful, if the raised eyebrow was enough indication.

My legs were still a bit dead from sitting too long but I managed to shakily get up and glomp Yuki, managing like always to catch him off guard.

He relented and put an arm around me for just a second before letting go and pushing me away, but I'd learned to appreciate every little bit of sentiment Yuki showed.

"What have you been up to brat?"

The reply of 'nothin' came to mind, but really that wasn't my nature with Yuki or many people for that matter; I liked to talk.

"I was working on my lyrics and I guess I got to thinking, and the time just flew by."

A smirk. "Must've been painful..."

Ouch! But I laugh it off because I know its not meant to be hurtful, I think its his way of asking me 'what about?' because he's still watching me.

"I was thinking about love and friends… but you mostly."

I think I was smiling, because he was wearing that look, the one that said he didn't deserve love. I hated that look.

* * *

_  
Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there  
_

* * *

"You look tired; I should give you a massage!" 

Before he could give any protest I had him lying face down on the bed with his shirt long gone… a talent of mine that couldn't be explained.

I retrieved a bottle of massage oil from the collection I had bought for Yuki earlier this month; I purposely selected the chamomile scented oil, knowing that this one made him especially susceptible to completely relaxing.

It was kind of all done in routine, as in I'd done it so many times before that he didn't need to tell me to warm up the oil first, or which point to start at. A serene silence surrounded us.

"What, no singing for me. I'm pleasantly surprised."

"I can put _your_ CD on if you want, then we can sing along!"

I'm sure he was burning holes into the pillows with his eyes; I bought him our album a while ago so that every time he insulted my lyrics I could rub it in his face. He didn't comment though, I think the warm scent of chamomile was getting to him.

With his face nesting on his arms at an angle I could clearly see his features. I had to resist touching his face, last time he'd been pretty mad at me for smudging oil all over his cheek. Instead I settled for humming a song, one that seemed to come to mind when I thought of Yuki.

"Which ones this?"

"Not one of ours, it's an English song so it's kinda hard for me to sing."

"Do you understand it?"

"…yeah…it's perfect. I'll sing it for you sometime."

A soft smile graced his face, accompanying the splash of pink on his cheeks influenced by the chamomile; it was so surreal, he looked angelic.

"Well?"

I went back to humming the sweet song and gently rubbing his back.

If he published his really _really_ big book, it would be the most beautiful book in the world.

* * *

_  
And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow  
_

* * *

**  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well I guess this is the end… maybe. Please leave comments, constructive criticism is welcome! :) **

--Hecate18--


End file.
